1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to power supplies and, more particularly, is concerned with a power converter unit having high efficiency and reliability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A new generation of Navy missiles require power supplies of enhanced efficiency and reliability for powering interface functions between the aircraft and missile such as power, audio and fire control. The existing power supplies for Navy missiles have become obsolete in that they do not meet the reliability and power requirements of the new missles. As a result, excessive downtime has been experienced with the existing power supplies.
Consequently, a pressing need exists for design of a new generation of power supplies to handle the- power demands of the new missiles.